A Bad Day
by Vampuric Spider
Summary: Wesker's son is having a trying day from the moment he wakes up. He is looking forward to the evening but he has to get through a Murphy's Law sort of day. Will it get better? O.C/Claire and appearances from other characters as well.


**Hi Vampuricspider again trying a different style fanfic. I read this really interesting Assassin's Creed 2 Fanfic titled **Miseri (I recommend reading it). T**he author **Hiyume-chan** writes their OC in the first person, and I thought I would give it a try. If you do not like this type of story please do not read I just realized there is a lot of Wesker bashing verbally and possibly physically so if you are a huge fan of Wesker do not read. Otherwise enjoy! Also please if you can, give really good feedback/constructive criticism because I plan on doing a more emotional story in this format as well as this really weird parody. Also, I do not own any characters from the Resident series that appear in the story. I do own Laraby however. Lastly Italics in quotations are character thoughts. **

**Description of me, (Laraby).**

**Hair: Blond (Duh) **

**Eyes: Violet (Hey I was injected with a virus as well)**

**Facial Features: Normal for a twenty two year old male with a bit of a five o clock shave**

**Body Build: Athletic (Dancer)**

**Hobbies: Dancing and trying to live a normal life**

**Likes: Normal things, dancing and my girlfriend**

**Dislikes: My father (Duh) My chores (Hey if you had to clean up your fathers lab, keep samples of dangerous viruses and feed various experimental pets you would be unhappy too) and my father's "friends" (notice the quotes) **

**Nothing else that I really need to tell you about myself.**

The morning started like any other, my stupid alarm clock woke me up at the crack of dawn. "_5:30 A.M seriously, oh well." _With that I got out of my gynormous bed, and stumbled over to my dresser. _"Hmm…what should I where today?"_ I thought to myself as I rummaged through my dresser. As I pushed and rummaged through my drawers I realized all the cloths I bought with my own money were thrown out by my idiot father because all I could find were the same black turtlenecks and black pants. I desperately hopped not to find a pair of black sunglasses in the top draw. "_If I find a pair of black sunglasses in there I am so going to kick his ass." _And guess what, to my horror I found a pair of black sunglasses.

"Son of a Bitch!" I shrieked to nobody in particular, "What does he think I am his fucking mini me?!" After my really loud rant which probably woke our "pets" and possibly our neighbors as well, I sighed and got dressed. "_I am so going to get him" _I thought as I put on the pants and turtleneck. I left the damned sunglasses in the drawer, "_Hey I need to be somewhat rebellious, and since I cannot go streaking I might as well just leave the shades alone." _Once I finished tucking the turtleneck in, I trudged out of my room down the stairs to the Kitchen. I hate breakfast time because I have to walk to the refrigerator which has my list of chores. "_Let's see 1. Shine the tables in the lab 2. Label viruses 3. Cross reference viruses and take notes 4. And this is really important feed Cerbaro, Licker and others." "This isn't too bad I can always feed the "pets" last because as long as no one comes in the back for any reason they will be fine, but if somebody came into the back of our house well…." _I stopped thinking about what our creepy "pets" would do to whoever was stupid enough to come in the back because I noticed I had today circled on the calendar. _"Oh I can't wait until tonight. My girlfriend and I are trying out for the Sexy Chimeras. Afterwards we are going out for Chinese. So for the evening I get to pretend at least for a few hours I am normal. Perfect. I wonder what she will ware I hope it looks…" "Shit", _I thought looking at the time, "_it's almost 6:30 A.M. I need to get to work." _With that I grabbed a chocolate chip ego out of the fridge, and put it in the microwave. Two minutes later I was chowing down on a yummy ego waffle, and slurping a tall glass of milk. _"Now this is real brain food." _I thought happily to myself chowing down on the chocolate chip egos. After completing my healthy breakfast I took my list of chores and went downstairs to the secret lab where my idiot father keeps all his weapons of destruction. _"Which stupid thing should I do first clean the equipment or do the really hard work. Hmm…though, I think I will clean first." _With that I went to the supply cabinet, which was meticulously organized. As much as I hate my father, at least he is organized so finding everything I need will not be a big problem. I picked up the pledge wipes and Windex, and began dusting off the counters, the computer screens, and the various vials with glowing fluid in them. My arm went up and down in circular motions kris crossing every surface multiple times until it sparkled. After that long time I trudged over to the stupid supply cabinet muttering to myself. _"That dose it if my dipshit father wants a secret lab in the basement of our house that's fine, but he needs to take care of it as well. I am not his maid or servant, and if he is too busy trying to destroy the world with some harebrained scheme he could at least use some of that same methodical thinking to figure out how to help me keep this clean. Ugh whatever, at least I can cross this off my list_" I said to myself crossing it off. I then took a look at the time. My watch said it was 10:00 A.M., and my girlfriend was coming over at 4:00 P.M. _"Well I better get to work on the viruses" _I thought to myself because I knew that this would take a while. With that I decided to put on some music to help me concentrate on my work. Taking out my fancy laptop I opened my I-tunes file to decide which song I should listen to. I clicked on my playlist and decided to play the Cellblock Tango*. Once I heard the beginning of the song I picked up the first test-tube. _"Everything seems to be the same with this one, oh well." _I put the tube back where it belonged and picked up the next one. _"This one has a green pod floating around in it. That's a new development._ I took a look at the tube. It was marked Crone X (#). _"Hmm…seems like this one is advancing rapidly, maybe daddy dearest will be happy with the progress. Whoa the pod just broke; I better write this all down." _I quickly typed this down on the computer when I noticed the song was over. With that I went back to my playlist and selected the song Promise Reprise* and began humming along to the alluring melody as I worked. I was just picking up another test-tube when I heard screaming coming from the room with all the "pets". "What the Fu…" Suddenly William Birkin came running in carrying an urn. He was covered with many bite marks and corrosive saliva. "What the Hell Laraby didn't you feed Cerbaro, Licker and the others" He asked me. "No, why?" "Well they tried to eat me!" Birkin screeched. "Sorry, I only feed them early on days when I am expecting people to come over" I told him. "Well this was kind of an emergency! You see in this urn I have the remains of your father and his associates. So I used the spare key he left me in order to get in. Unfortunately, you're stupid pets tried to kill me because they were hungry" Birkin told me. "They are not my pets, they are my father's. Besides I wanted a dog since I was five…" "What do you think Cerbaro is?" Birkin asked interrupting me. "A muted thing that has three heads and looks like an undead dog; but it is still not a dog." I challenged. "But…" "William shut up! I have something I am doing this evening. So quit whining, you are still alive sheesh. If you whine one more time I will rip your head off myself. Now let's reanimate dear father so I can get ready for this evening." "Al-Al-Alright" William stammered. With that the two of us placed the urn on the table. After making the necessary calculations, I pointed the laser at the urn while Birkin pressed the button. Smash went the urn. A few seconds after the urn shattered my worst fears were realized there stood my dear old dad Albert Wesker and his two cronies Excella Gionne and Ricardo Irving. I then proceeded to face palm myself. Afterwards, I glared at William and let out a gynormus… "Birkin What the Fuck!" "What, I brought your dad back" William said. "I know that dipshit, what about them?" I asked pointing at Excella and Irving. "Well I never!" Excella exclaimed, and Irving burst out laughing until he realized that Laraby insulted him. "If you two are done here why don't you leave" Wesker told them. "Gladly, I hate you so much Wesker for what you did to me" Excella told Wesker and you she said turning to Laraby, "you I do not know but I don't like you either." "Ha Ha" Irving laughed at Laraby. I gritted my teeth in frustration. First off nobody insults me in my own home, "e_xcept maybe my dad but that's different"_, and second I do not like my father's associates. "Hey since you two are dying to get out of here why don't you go out the back way. It's much faster than going out the front." "Thanks" Excella and Irving said to me as they headed toward the back door. "Don't mention it" I told them. William Birkin was about to warn them about the "pets" in the basement near the back door, but Wesker put his hand over Birkin's mouth. A few seconds latter Excella and Irving let out a blood curdling scream as Cerbaro, Lickerand the other experiments tore into their flesh and devoured them. "_Well feeding the "pets" has been accomplished" _I thought happily to myself. Noticing the time I grimaced because it was 3:15 P.M, and I needed to shower. I knew I needed to get William out of the house, so I devised my genius plan. "Hey Dad I am going out this evening" I told Wesker. "What do you mean? Birkin leave…" "But Albert I thought you needed to talk to me." "Not anymore, now William leave or else." "Yes Wesker. Uh...is the back safe?" "Yes. Once our pets…" "You mean your pets. Right dad?" "Laraby! Fine, my pets are satisfied now? Anyway William, you will not need to worry about being eaten again" Wesker said. "Great. Well now that you are back I will see you later." With that William Birkin left the house. After he was gone, Wesker turned toward me eyes glinting. "Laraby what do you mean by you are going out?" Wesker asked me. "Just what I said. My girlfriend…" "Girlfriend!" Wesker shrieked "Since when do you have a girlfriend?" he asked. "Well since you have been so busy with Uroboros, you would not know that I have been dating someone" I told him. He calmed down and had a deliciously evil smile on his face. "This is great. You can get into her mind use her for your own purposes and then when she least expects it you will be in a position to take advantage of her" Wesker told me. "Or I could have a normal relationship with this girl with no hidden agendas and it could actually be because I am in love with her." I told my dad. "Love, don't be ridiculous there is no such thing as love. How could you love someone without trying to obtain something in return?" Wesker asked. "Simple I have no designs to take over the world, I just want a normal relationship why can't you understand?!" "Because human emotions make one weak and pathetic." "You are wrong!" I shouted hurling a vase at my dad. The vase shattered cutting Wesker's face. "Damn!" Wesker shouted clutching his face, but it was too late for him to retaliate as I was already out the door. "_Shit! I am just like him. Instead of calmly trying to resolve my problems with my dad I end up hurting him. I know he is a heartless bastard, but still he is my father. Ughh! Well I can't change what just happened with my dad so I will just have to change the meeting location with my girlfriend." _ With that I took out my cell phone and called her, my girlfriend the one person who truly understands me. I dialed her number quickly. One ring, two ring three rings and suddenly

"Hello, oh hey Laraby what's up?" "Would it be o.k. if we meet at the park instead of at home?" "Let me guess trouble with your dad?" "Yes…" "Listen Laraby, I know who your father is, I am not stupid after all. I love you for who you are and you are not him." "Sometimes I wonder if that is true. Today I got annoyed with his associates, and fed them to my "pets". I also hurled a vase at my father rather than talk out my feelings." "You are human after all, and when you said feed them did you push them into room with said pets or just suggest they go out that way." "Suggest it but…" "Look you feel remorse which is something your father would never feel for anything he did." "Thanks Claire, you are always here for me when I need you. See you at the park." "Love you, see you soon." With that we both clicked off our phones. I smiled for the first time that whole day. Walking off to the park I knew my day was about to be better. Fin A/N Just so we are clear personally I love Wesker and Excella, but remember I am writing as though I am my own character and he does not like them. Also, the songs with * belong to their respective owners. Cellblock Tango belongs to the people who wrote Chicago and Promise Reprise belongs to Akira Yamoka. The Virus with the # belongs to me and was used in my other fanfic. Please review with suggestions tips and other comments. Thanks.


End file.
